


Fearless

by chaoticlogic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: You deal in fear…So who else to help Klaus master his powers? Who is quite determined to set you up with his brother…“I didn’t ask for this.”“No one ever does darling…”Diego x Reader





	1. Lost in Coma and Covered in Cake

All it took was one look to see that he needed help. 

With a single touch you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this man lived in incessant fear of his power. 

How did you know?

Fear is your territory. 

Walking down the street towards your studio you see a man lying in the alley way. Normally you would just sidestep him, you don’t have the time or energy to deal with telling someone you don’t have any cash and then the guilt you always feel afterwards from not helping. 

‘You can’t help everyone…’ you mentally tell yourself. 

You walk by without a glance back until you hear, “Ma’am? You dropped this…” 

His voice is weak and little gruff and you feel your heart break, but you couldn’t ignore him. 

You turn around and notice that one of your Cliff Bars have fallen from your bag. You turn around and hesantiantly reach out to take it back, and when you do your hand brushes against his. Flashes of pitch black with haunting faces and screams assault you, a overwhelming feeling of loneliness sugres through your body, the fear of being forgotten, left for dead, the pain of fists hitting your body, the sound of gun fire, cold streets, loss and finally blackness. 

When you open your eyes you can see the man hovering over your clearly panicking. 

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! You’re not dead! You’re not dead!”

His hands were hovering over you like he wanted to touch you but was terrified of doing so. 

“It’s okay… it’s not your fault… it’s mine.” you mumble as you attempt to sit yourself up on the sidewalk. The guy is on his knees in front of you with his eyes still wide with panic. 

“No… I’m sorry… that was my fault… I didn’t mean to…” his voice is breaking and you watch as he dissolves into tears. What could have possibly be left of your heart breaks and you slowly reach out to him. He flinches back from your touch and you do everything in your power not to pull him towards you. You know better than to do that though. 

“Have you had breakfast?” you ask softly.

He looks up at you with tear filled eyes and shakes his head.

“Would you like some?”

He sniffles as he nods.

“Okay… come on.” You hold out your hand with confidence. You’ve already steeled yourself against him. He’s taller than you that several inches and he looks down at you with confusion. 

“I don’t understand…” he finally murmurer, “I hurt you. Why are you being nice to me? Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

The laugh you let out is almost musical, “I’ve met far scarier people than you darling.”

He’s clearly confused as he rushes off down the street after you, his longer legs making it easy for him to catch up you. 

“What are you thinking for breakfast?”

“Waffles?” he asks hopefully. 

“Waffles it is.”

The two of you are sitting in a diner with your very confused waitress pouring your coffee when the man whose name you now know is Klaus asks the question. 

“What did you mean when you said that you’ve met people scarier than me?”

You shrug glancing down at your coffee, “For as long as I can remember I could see people’s fears and nightmares, I could sense their emotions and I can bring these things to life.”

He looks at you in amazement.

“You’re one of us?”

“One of who?”

“You have powers like us… my siblings and me.”

“Siblings?”

“Uhhh...yeah… you remember the Umbrella Academy from when we were kids?”

You blink at him for a moment remembering the childhood crush you had on one of the boys. You remember feeling not as alone as you read multiple articles about them. 

“Seance,” you whisper.

“Yeah… how did you know?” he gives a humorless chuckle. 

“You fear the dead.”

He looks up at you amazement before he whispers, “Yeah…”

“I’m trying not to be...They just don’t stop...ever.”

“I can help you.”

He looks up at you in amazement.

“You can? How?”

“You don’t think I wasn’t terrified of what I could do as a child either?”

He just nods in understanding, “How did you do it?”

“Well it wasn’t easy...I didn’t sleep much as a child...It wasn’t until I was much older that I even got a grasp on it. I always felt like a freak. It was actually you and your brother Ben that helped me come to terms with who I was.”

“What?” he says clearly confused. 

“Yeah… I thought I was alone in the world then you guys got those guys in that what was it a bank robbery?”

“Yeah… our debut! Dear old Dad trained us up for years for that shit…” he says with a faux jollyness dripping with venom. 

“Well when I found out what you guys could do… it gave me the courage to face my own powers. So I started to research coping mechanisms and figuring out means of training. I’m almost entirely in control all the time now.”

“I’m still sorry about earlier.”

“It’s okay… It was just stronger than usual, probably because of our powers.”

He just nods feeling like that is pretty true. 

The waffles that are now in front of him don’t stand a chance as you watch him begin to inhale them. You are beginning to wonder when the last time he had a good meal was. It’s quiet between the two of you as you both eat your breakfast. 

“So which of us did you have a crush on?” He asks with a shit eating grin.

“Like I would tell you!” You exclaim in amusement.

“Oh come on! I bet it was Luther wasn’t it? Allll the girls had a thing for Luther!”

It was NOT Luther!” You say with a surprised laugh.

“Me then?” He says as he puts his hands on the table and rests his chin in them fluttering his lashes at you. 

You roll your eyes at his behavior.

“So it is me! Did you make a shrine?” His eyes widen comically, “ that’s why you decided to help me! You’re going to try to make your sex slave to abate your school girl obsession with my body!”

You throw your head back and laugh, “Oh darling! You have no idea the fantasies I’ve had about… your brother… not you.”

He sends you a very disappointed look, “So you don’t want me to be your sex slave?”

“Hmmm as tempting as that is… no…”

“Well it's either Ben,” he says glancing to his right, “Or Diego.”

You just shrug as you chew the last bite of you waffle and hold his stare. 

“I’ll figure it out… You can’t hide it from me forever.”

You just send him a wink over the rim of your coffee mug. 

 

“Klaus?” you ask calmly.

He looks up from his eggs to you giving you his attention. 

“Where are you living right now?”

He looks down for a minute, “The Umbrella Academy… that hell hole…”

You nod in understanding, you don’t know the whole story but you know enough by his tone to know that it’s not a good place for him. 

“Well I have today off and I was thinking about going shopping, do you want to come with me?”

“(Y/n), does this make us… friends?” he asks with exaggerated enthusiasm.

“Of course!” you say with a laugh before you pick up the check and take care of the bill. 

When you look back up at him from signing the receipt you don’t understand the look he is giving you.

“What?” you ask in confusion.

“Nothing..” he say giving you a smile. 

“Well let’s go have a good day okay?” you ask gently. 

You don’t know what has happened to him, but you know that he has a lot of healing to do and you just hope you are the person to do it.


	2. We'll Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Hargreeves siblings, minus Allison she is back in LA with her daughter. Don't worry you will meet her later!

Chapter 2: We’ll Carry On

It has been all of a month when you look over at Klaus from your spot on the couch and say, “Why don’t you just move in? You pretty much live here anyway…”

He glances up from fighting the ball of string and over to you.

“Really?!” he asks perking up instantly.

“Sure… I have a spare room and we can implement some of those boundaries for the ghosts that we researched last week. It’ll be easier to do here since my place is way smaller than the academy.”

“Thank you!” he yells as he launches himself at you and you jump back out of surprise before you hug him back. You feel him almost snuggle against you as you just awkwardly pat him on the back.

“What’s with the sting by the way?” you ask after he had pulled himself away from you.

“I don’t…really know what to do with my hands… and my mind won’t shut off… I can’t focus for shit and all I want is a hit of something!”

“Hold on a second,” you say as you get off the couch and head downstairs to your studio that you lived above.

Klaus and Ben share a look with one another out of curiosity as they hear your footsteps coming back up the stairs. You have a package in your hand as you lightly toss it over to him.

“What’s this? Model Magic?”

“It’s modeling clay. It’s super soft and malleable. Why you don’t you see if playing with it helps? Maybe you could make something?”

“Like what?”

“Whatever you want…”

He paused for a moment to think about it before he seemed to give up.

“What do you make with it?”

“Monsters.”

“Monsters? But they are scary! I don’t want to make anything scary!”

You just laugh, “Then make a cute monster! It doesn’t have to be scary!”

Klaus stops to contemplate this concept before he rips into the package and pulls it out.

“It’s so soft!” he say in wonder as he looks at it with a bright eyed happiness you see on the faces of children.

“It’s just like Play Doh…” you say in slight confusion.

“What’s Play Doh?” he asks in distracted confusion; the clay in his hands capturing most of his attention.

“You’ve never played with Play Doh?!” you ask in bewilderment.

“No? We were only allowed to play ‘during a designated time between half past 12 and 1 on Saturdays,’” he says in a mockingly deep voice, obviously his rendition of his late father.

“Well…” you say softly, “Your childhood is obviously worse than I could even imagine.”

He just shrugs in reply and loses himself in his little creation.

It’s almost an hour later that he proudly presents you with his finished creation. And adorable little monster with tentacles sprouting from different places.

“Cute! When it dries do you want to paint it?!” you ask in excitement.

Klaus nods in excitement and carefully puts his creation down.

“So is this what you do all day? Play with clay?”

“I make monsters for the movies,” you say with a shrug.

He blinks at you for a moment, “What do you mean?”

“I’m a special effects makeup artist,” you say with a laugh. “I’m the one who turns people into monsters for the movies.”

“That’s so cool!” he exclaims as he jumps onto the couch beside of you.

“Yeah it’s one of the ways I keep on top of my powers. Bringing scary things to life outside of my head helps me deconstruct it and master it in my own way.”

“Maybe… it could help me too?”

“Maybe… you never know…”

That Sunday at the family dinner Klaus presented his monster to his siblings proudly, and although they were all very confused by his little monster, they were all very happy that he was a month clean. Even Five took a break from scowling about things to ask him about his new friend, which effectively peaked the interest of the rest of his siblings.

Which is how three days later you find yourself gazing up at a very large man.

“I’m Luther…”

“Really?”

“Yes… Really.”

“Look pal… You touch a hair on his head….”

“What? No! I really am his brother.”

“Oh… okay…the last guy that showed up pretending to be his brother tried to strangle him in my back room.”

“What? Why?”

You shrug in reply, “Klaus owed him money.”

You hear the man in front of you scoff and roll his eyes, “Figures.”

“Ok… well… fun talk. Klaus is upstairs if you want to go talk to him.”

“I actually came to meet you.”

“I see…”

“You seem normal…” he says with narrowed suspicious eyes.

“Klaus!” you yell as you turn your back on the large man before you and walk up the stairs to your apartment.

“There is a large man here! You should annoy him until he leaves!”

“It’s Luther isn’t it?” he asks as he appears at the top of the stairs in a bath towel with a pink shower cap on.

“How many large men do you know?”

“Enough…”

“What about me?” yells Luther from the bottom of the stairs.

“What about you?” you both ask as you turn towards him.

“Well…. Aren’t you going to invite me up”

You and Klaus exchange a look, “Nope…” you both mutter in unison as you walk into your apartment.

“That was mean…” you say as you plop down on the couch feeling slightly guilty.

“He’ll live…” Klaus mutters as he retreats back into the room.

It’s two days later that a teen boy just appears in your kitchen.

You turn from the coffee maker and see inquisitive eyes and school boy shorts and just hand him the coffee in your hand.

“Thanks… You’re not what Luther said you were.”

“Luther called me normal,” you say primly as you turn and pour another cup of coffee.

A smirk slides across his face, “So you are one of us.”

“Regardless of whether I was or not… I would hardly call myself normal on a good day.”

“I see…”

You just shrug nonchalantly as pour creamer into the coffee in front of you.

“Why the monsters?”

“The act of breaking your fears down and reconstructing them allows you to gain power over them. This happens in a safe and fun environment.”

He smirks and looks down into the coffee in front of him, “You do know how to help him.”

“I know what worked for me may not work for him, but we will figure it out.”

“Do you love my brother.”

“Of course I do… Ben may be on another dimensional plane but I adore him…”

“HEY!”

“You too, Klaus!”

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!”

“So what kind of coffee is this?”

“I get it from this coffee shop down the street, they roast their own beans. Best coffee in the city, I’ll give you the address.”

“Thank you.”

Klaus chooses that moment to walk out of his bedroom and plop down at the table.

“I approve,” Says Five as he flashes out of sight.

“Did you hear that Klaus? The Coffee Goblin approves of me!” you say happily as you take another sip of your drink.

“Coffee Goblin? Why didn’t I think of that?” he asks has he attempts to steal your own coffee, you just swat his hand away with a glare. 

The hesitant knock at your door rouses you from your work. You glance over and can see a figure through the glass. You wash the clay from your hands and walk over to the door and open it to find a young woman around your age wearing a button up shirt, brown pants and tennis shoes.

“Vanya,” you say with a smile as you usher her in.

“How do you know who I am?” she asks hesitantly.

“Klaus has told me about all of his siblings! He says you play violin, tell me the next time you play and we will have to go! I love the orchestra.”

“Really?”

“Of course!”

“Oh.. okay that would be great.”

“(Y/N)! Does this skirt make me look fat?”

You look up at Klaus as he comes in the room.

“Vanya!” he exclaims holding up his cigarette, “When did you get here?”

He happily walks over to her and pulls her into a slight hug.

“Klaus we’ve talked about smoking in the house…”

“But it’s cold outside!” he whines as he plops down next to you on the couch and rests his head on your shoulder.

“He’s always been like this hasn’t he?” you ask as you glance over at Vanya.

“Yeah…pretty much…”

“Vanya! You wound me!” he exclaims dramatically.

“Cigarette out!”

“Okay! Okay! Geeze… We need to get you laid…”

“And you wonder why Ben is my favorite.”

“Drop dead…”

“Don’t talk to my child like that!”

“He’s a grown man!”

“You’re right… You’re my child…”

He throws his right hand up dramatically as he walks out to the balcony.

“How?” Vanya breaths out after a moment.

“I deal with the melodramatic for a living… You want some tea?”

“Umm… sure.”

“Great I’ll put the kettle on!”

It was a week before another Hargreeves shows up at your house. It was around ten at night and the three of you had rented a movie to watch. Sudden there is a knock on your window? All three of you turn towards the window and blink in confusion.

“OH! It’s fine it’s just Diego!”

“Does Diego have an aversion to doors?” you ask as you glance over the couch to the window.

Klaus just shrugs as he gets up to open the window and in climbs Diego.

“Diego! What are you doing here!” exclaims Klaus.

“I wanted to meet the girl that pissed Luther off,” he says with a smirk as he turns to you.

You turn towards Klaus after giving Diego the once over, “I’m not calling him Daddy no matter how many times he asks.”

Diego looks confused, “Daddy?”

While Klaus just bursts out laughing.

“Careful princess…” Diego says after a moment, sharing your wicked gleam and a smirk, “I may have to spank you.”

“Ooo…I better be a good girl then…” you say before you throw your head back with laugh.

You notice the look on Klaus’ face and you raise a brow at him. He just sends you a smirk and and wink. You roll your eyes and turn towards your new guest.

“Have you eaten? There is leftover pasta in the fridge.”

“Damn you’re going to feed me too? You can call me whatever you want then,” he says with a wink.

You laugh as you hop off of the sofa to heat up the pasta. You walk back in a few minutes later and hand him the plate. He quietly thanks you and begins to eat.

“You should just marry her Klaus!” Diego says around a mouth full of pasta.

“I agree! Let’s get married!” Klaus exclaims as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you towards him happily.

“Of course darling… we’ll do that tomorrow.”

“Yay!” he exclaims as he snuggles into you more.

You give him an affectionate smile and roll your eyes as you stroke his hair.

“Diego, if you aren’t too busy saving the general population, you should stay and watch a movie with us.”

He thinks for a moment before nodding, “Sure it would be good to relax for a night.”

The four of you end up settling in…

“Ben wants to know if we can watch that new horror movie that just came out?”

“Yeah, that’s fine with me… I’ll put it on.”

…and enjoying the night.

And that is how you met most of Klaus’ siblings.


	3. I’m Not Afraid to Keep on Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good night goes wrong...

As you rush around attempting to get ready you call out to Ben.

“Ben? Are you here?”

A book on your shelf falls to the floor and you glance over at it.

“Good, could you go tell Klaus to get out of the shower? We need to go and he’s going to make us late!”

A knock at the door a moment later signals that Diego is here. As you attempt to put your earrings in you rush to the door. 

“Diego! You look so nice!” you exclaim pulling the vigilante into your living room. 

“You think so?” he asks looking down at himself, clearly feeling a little uncomfortable in the black suit that he is wearing. 

“I do think so,” you say with finality as you catch his eye. 

He sends you a relieved smile and he looks you up and down as well in the red floor length dress you are wearing. 

“You look amazing,” he says a little breathlessly. 

“Thanks,” you mutter in slight embarrassment before you glance towards the hallway and towards the bathroom. 

“Klaus you have 5 minutes or I am coming in to get you!” you yell in a poor attempt to not make a fool of yourself in front Diego. 

“Alright! Alright! I’m coming!” he yells as dramatically pulls the bathroom door open to reveal a pair of black form fitting pants with a white shirt with puffy sleeves. 

“Klaus…” you say with a huff.

“Yes?” he asks innocently. 

“Nevermind… just…put on a jacket…” 

He smiles widely at you before you prances over to you and places a kiss on your cheek then whispering in your ear, “You know we still need to get you laid and I bet that Diego would volunteer for the job…”

You feel your face heat up before you swat him away as he cackles into the bedroom. 

“Ben… Make sure the child gets ready… I have to go put on my lipstick…”

“You can talk to Ben?” Diego asks in confusion following you into your room.”

“I talk and he listens most of the time… We have a system.”

You pull a vibrant red from your collection and sit down at your vanity to apply it. You notice that Diego is watching you in the mirror. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” you ask as you catch his eyes in the mirror. 

He looks down in embarrassment before he stutters out an apology.

“You don’t have to be sorry you just looked like you have something on your mind,” you say with a shrug and smile. 

 

He glances up from the floor at you. 

“I used to sit with mom as she put her makeup on… It was always really relaxing...I don’t know why…” he murmurs as a soft smile slides onto his face, “Sometimes she would even tell me stories while she applied it.”

“That sounds nice…” you mutter softly.

“You both better be decent!” exclaims Klaus as he barges into your room. 

“I’m rude? She yells at me to hurry up and now she’s… canoodling with my brother! The shame!”

“No one is canoodling Klaus, and we do have to go… Vanya has reserved seats for us and you know the others are already on their way…”

The Symphony is a 15 minute drive from your place, about 25 minutes with traffic. You all pile into Diego’s car and take off down the road. You can hear Klaus arguing with Ben in the back seat and you would randomly interject to attempt to calm the duo down. Diego just ignores the bickering in favor of watching the road. When you get there Diego parks the car and Klaus jumps out to open the door for you. He holds out his arm and you take it about the same time that Diego does the same, so you just link your arm with his as well. The two share a glance over your head before you all just walk towards the theater. When you reach your seats you can see Allison, Luther and Five already there. Before you sit down you extend you hand out to Allison to introduce yourself. She smiles telling you that she’s heard so much about you and she’s excited to meet you as well. 

You all sit and chit chat before the lights dim and the curtains raise. Vanya has first chair and starts the concert off beautifully. You all sit in awe of her skills and you can’t help but tear up a few times as you listen to the beautiful melody. You feel a hand take yours and you look down to see Diego’s hand wrapped around your own, fingers twining with yours. You glance and notice his concerned eyes on you. You shake your head with a smile and dab at your eyes. He gives your hand a light squeeze and your smile widens. 

When the concert is over you all stand to applaud Vanya and the rest of the orchestra. You can see her beaming from your place in the crowd. You all stand waiting for her after most of the crowd has dispersed. She comes out of the back holding two bouquets of flowers. 

“I can’t believe you all made it,” she says with a shy smile, “Thanks for the flowers…”

You all take a step forward and begin to shower her with praise. 

“Where would you like to go for dinner?” you ask after a few minutes. 

“Aww… it doesn’t matter…”

“Of course it does! It’s your night!” Klaus exclaims throwing his arms up. 

“There is a place just down the road… Maybe we could go there?”

You all agree, which is a miracle in and of itself, and decide to walk since it isn’t far. You and Allison end up walking on either side of Vanya talking to her about her solo. Luther is leading the the way to the restaurant with Five, the two talking quietly about something. Klaus and Diego are in the middle bickering about something that you aren’t interested in hearing. You are almost to the restaurant when the sound of shoes on pavement and heavy breathing cut through the air. You stop and glance down a side alley way and you can hear the sound of frantic footsteps getting louder. A young woman about twenty or so stumbles out of the alleyway and into your arms causing you stumble a little in your heels. 

“Help me! He’s right behind me!” she gasps out in a panic. Diego is beside you in a moment and pulling the girl off of you and attempting to get more information. 

“Who is behind you?” questions Diego.

“It’s okay you’re safe now…” says Allison to sooth the young woman beside of you. 

You can practically smell the fear radiating off of her. It gives you a foggy feeling causing you to lazily look down into the alleyway. You gaze through the darkness and you can feel another person there. A man disappointment drips off of him. While the others are dealing with the young woman, you break away from the group and start off down the alleyway. 

You feel a hand on your arm pulling you back before letting you go with a gasp, “(Y/N) where are you going?”

“He needs to know that isn’t acceptable.”

You continue your way down the alley and notice that Diego isn’t following you, but the others have gone quiet. 

You can feel it, the monstrous shadow that is now following after you, it becomes more solid with every step into the darkness, almost like it is feeding on it. You didn’t allow Cerberus to come out to play very often, but when you did it always felt freeing. The large dog like beast was easily 20 feet tall with fangs and horns on of its head. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are…” you say in a sing song your voice bouncing off of the walls. Spiders begin to crawl down the walls as if they heard you calling to them as rats scurry in your path. 

“Oh… there you are…” you say lightly as you crouch down before the man that is now shuddering before you and the beast that is looming over your head. 

“You’ve not been very nice…” you say with quiet malice. 

“I-I’m… sorry…”

“Oh darling… not nearly as sorry as you are going to be when I’m done with you…” you say quietly. 

His eyes glaze over white and that’s when the screaming starts. 

You don’t look back as you turn and exit the alley to the shock of the siblings that now stand before you. The young woman is trembling and with bruises and cuts littering her arms and legs. 

“What did you do?” whispers Vanya as the screams from the man still in the shadows pierce the night. 

“I don’t tolerate abuse to the weak.”

“Aren’t you just as bad as him then?” questions Luther as he walks up to you. 

“Oh… Of course!” you simply, “I’m just as bad as the people who beat and rape unsuspecting people. Or how about the ones who drag women into alley to never let them see the light of day again? If you honestly think giving people who hurt and sometimes kill others a taste of their own medicine makes me just as bad as them then I will happily bare that burden.”

You don't’ wait for an answer as you turn to walk away. 

“Sorry Vanya!” you call over your shoulder, “I’ll have to take a rain check on dinner.”

You don’t turn around and you can feel your own fear welling up inside of you. After someone sees what you are capable of they always run. 

“Stupid…” you reprimand yourself as your heels click against the pavement. 

“You always mess everything up! You can’t just keep losing control like that!”

A pair of arms suddenly wraps around your form and pulls you back into a strong chest. You are hit with the familiar smell of Klaus that heady mixture of sage and smoke. 

“You can’t leave me alone again…” he whispers in your ear, “I need you too bad to let you go…”

The sound of feet hitting the pavement makes you turn to see Diego.

“I don’t know what you did… but don’t do it again and we’re good okay?”

You just nod as you choke back tears. 

“I’m sorry… sometimes it just happens when I’m upset or when I use my powers.”

He nods as he walks up to you, “Hey it’s okay… I get it… next time I’ll handle it though okay?” 

“You don’t always get to be the hero knife boy…”

“Whatever…” 

The two men wrap their arms around you and start to walk back towards the others. You can see them waiting beside the flashing lights of a police car. A couple of deputies nod at Diego as they wrap the young woman in a blanket and go to arrest the man in the alley. 

“So… Dinner?” you ask softly.

You receive encouraging smiles from the others and you all continue down the street towards the restaurant. 

“You know you’re surrounded by people who are just as weird as you are right?” questions Klaus as he throws an arm around your shoulder. 

“Well damn… there goes my originality…”


	4. Shut Up and let me see your Jazz hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus learns a little bit about himself and gives you a heart attack at 3 in the morning at the same time.

A pair of hands grips your forearms jolting you awake. You gaze in hazy fear up at the unfamiliar face and panic overtakes you. Before you even think of reacting Cerberus leaps from the shadows and right though the person holding you. The man turns and looks over at the dog like beast that just leapt right through him before turning back to you. He’s handsome with sharp angular features and a black hoodie and he’s glowing a faint blue. He’s glowing a faint blue?

“(Y/N)! It’s me! Ben!”

“Ben?” you say in confused shock, “Did I die and no one tell me?” 

“NO! It’s Klaus! Something is happening to him! He won’t wake up!”

You leap out of bed and follow behind Ben to Klaus’s room and stop dead in your tracks. Illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window is Klaus floating in the air. His sheet is draped over him from the waist down making this an even more haunting sight. You notice a man in a military uniform standing near the bed gazing worriedly up at Klaus as he hovers several feet in the air. 

“Umm….What do we do?” you ask turning Ben. 

“I don’t know! He’s never done this before!”

“What? What do you mean he’s never done this before?!”

“He stayed high to suppress his powers, he doesn’t know he can do this!”

“Oh shit….” you mutter helplessly as you gaze at your friend. 

“You said he won’t wake up? Should we wake him up?!”

“I don’t know!”

“You’re Dave, right?” you ask addressing the man at the foot of his bed. 

He nods before he walks over to the two of you, “I’ve never seen him do this either.”

You heave out a sigh, “I’m calling Diego… maybe he will know what to do?”

“What will Diego be able to do about this?” questions Ben. 

“I don’t know! But he’s better equipped to catch him if he falls down than I am!” you exclaim in frustrated confusion. You also just want someone solid you trust to be here in case something goes down. No offense to Ben and Dave but their existence depends entirely on Klaus right now and you need more reassurance than that. 

You go back into your room and grab your phone dialing Diego’s number. It’s a few rings before his raspy sleepy voice murmurs a hello into your ear. You suppress the shiver that goes down your spine and launch into your explanation. 

“Diego! It’s (Y/N), I’m so sorry to wake you! I need your help! It’s Klaus!”

“What happened? Is he okay? Did he relapse?” Diego asks wide awake and in a slight panic. 

“Umm… kind of the opposite actually… we’ve discovered a new facet of his powers and I need your help.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No! Nothing like that but I’m afraid he may hurt himself.”

“What’s going on?” he asks. 

You can hear the rustle of clothes and you know he’s getting dressed. 

“Diego…he’s floating.”

He pauses for a moment before he picks up right where he left off as if the fact that his brother is floating is just like any other normal everyday problem. 

“I’ll be right there, don’t worry okay?”

“Okay…” you mutter breathlessly before the two of you hang up. 

It doesn’t take long for Diego to show up at your place. He walks into the room and you both just stop to stare at the floating Klaus, who is, if nothing else, closer to the ceiling. 

“What do we do?” you ask.

“I don’t know! He’s never done this before! What do you expect me to do about it?”

“I didn’t ask you here for your sarcastic comments Diego, I asked you here to help me!” you snap right back. 

“Right… sorry… I just don’t know what to do…”

“What are you guys fighting about? What are you doing down there?” questions the sleepy and confused voice of Klaus.

“Huh?” you both turn and look up at the floating Klaus.

“What the hell?” he says as he looks down to the bed below him. 

“Oh shit!” he exclaims before he drops down to the bed as you and Diego take a step forward to try to catch him. 

He lands on the bed and you hear a snap from the planks holding the bed up, but other than that Klaus seems to be fine. He lays on his back blinking up at the ceiling in confusion, before he turns his head slowly to look at the two of you. 

“What just happened?”

“We’re kind of hoping you could tell us a little more about that since you were the one floating…” you say calmly regarding your friend with concern. 

“I’ve never done that before.”

“Well… there is a first time for everything,” says Ben. 

You turn to see Ben and Dave still visible and send them both relieved smiles. 

“You know Klaus you could have told me how attractive Ben is.” you say to break the tension in the room. 

“Why?! You already love him more than me!” he quips back.

“I love you both equally.”

“Guys! Can we get back to the problem at hand?” asks Diego in annoyance. 

“You’re just mad she loves us more than you.”

“Yeah man… don’t take it personally…” says Ben turning to give his brother a smirk. 

“W-What?! What are you even talking about? I don’t see Luther standing here… She called ME to help!”

“Guys… I love you all. Let’s have coco,” you interrupt before a fight can break out. 

With that you turn and exit the room the men all following behind you. You watch as Klaus and Dave sit on the couch next to each other and Diego and Ben follow you into the kitchen to help with the coco and give them a moment. 

“He’s getting stronger,” you say softly as you turn to look at Ben. 

Ben looks down at himself and nods before shifting awkwardly. 

“Sorry… I’m just not used to people being able to see me.” 

“I like it,” you say with finality as you turn to the stove. 

Diego is quiet as he watches the interaction. 

“Oh Ben! We should go to the bookstore tomorrow!”

“Umm… (Y/N) I don’t know if I should go into public…”

“Oh it’ll be fine…” you brush off his objections. 

“But I’m dead…”

“Details! If anyone has a problem with it I’ll handle it. I’m quite persuasive when I need to be.”

“You aren’t scaring the locals…”

“No you are! That’s what makes it so great!” 

Diego can’t help the smirk that takes over his lips as he watches you. You turn and hand him a cup of coco. 

“Klaus!” you yell as you turn to exit the kitchen, “You better have clothes on!”

“So should you! What were you and Diego doing in there!”

“Umm…. Dude I was right here the whole time,” says Ben as he rounds the corner as well. 

“Oh… right.”

You roll your eyes as you collapse onto your couch with Diego sitting in the chair. You watch as Klaus lets out a yawn and you notice the ghosts in the room dim slightly and flicker. 

“Klaus you should probably let them go now. You don’t want to over exert yourself.”

He lets out a whine as he lays his head on Dave’s shoulder and yawns again. 

“It’s okay… we’ll see each other again soon,” Dave says quietly as he attempts to pull himself out of Klaus’s arms. When’s finally successful Klaus turns to you and wraps himself around you and buries his head into your shoulder. You can feel the tears fall from his eyes and he doesn’t watch as both Ben and Dave disappear from sight. 

“You know you’re doing so well right?” you ask softly as you stroke his hair. 

He nods, he head still buried in your shoulder. You nod in agreeance as you wrap your arms around him and pull him closer. You glance over to see Diego studying the pictures on a nearby shelf. 

“Diego… if you want you can stay for the night?”

“Naw… I should get home,” he says as he turns to look back at you. 

“Okay… well thanks for coming.”

“No problem,” he says gruffly as he gets up and walks towards the door. 

You flinch a little when the door shuts and you aren’t sure why he seemed so upset when he left.

“Is he okay?” you ask softly. 

“He’s just jealous of our love,” says Klaus as he wraps his arms more securely around your torso and cuddles into you. You roll your eyes in amusement and make to get up. 

“Let’s go to bed Klaus…”

“But I dun wantto…” he whines as he attempts to keep you wrapped in his arms. 

“Well I’m tired and you’ve scared me enough tonight.”

“I’m sorry…” he says sincerely as he looks down and you can see the very real fear in his eyes. 

“It’s okay Klaus, you didn’t mean to. You’ve got a lot to discover about yourself right now, and I’m so happy you do. It just means all your hard work is paying off.”

He brightens up at your words and gets off the couch and wraps you into a hug. 

“So why did you call Diego?” he asks as he pulls back.

“Shut up Klaus…”

“No I’m serious. Did you just want to see him come to your rescue?”

“I wasn’t the one floating at 3 in the morning!”

“Details!”

“Your details!”

“Just admit you're smitten with my brother!”

“You know, Klaus, Ben is very handsome but I just don’t think things will work out between us…”

“You’re diverting the topic! And quite honestly I think you and Ben would make a great couple.”

“You think so? He’s such a sweetheart….”

“I do! He adores you!”

“Aww…”

 

The next morning you end up sleeping in and after the excitement of the night before you end up having a lazy day. 

“Did you make pie?” Klaus asks as he looks down at the half eaten pie before him. 

“Sometimes I eat my feelings…” you mutter as you take another forkful of the delicious dessert. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I think Diego is mad at me…”

“Why do you think that?” he asks around a mouthful of pie.

You shrug as you gaze down at the table deep in thought. 

“He just seemed off when he left last night.”

“I’m sure he’s not mad at you…”

“I don’t know…”

“He probably just wants you for himself and can’t stand to think of you living your life without him.” 

You throw your napkin at him with a laugh.

“Right! That’s totally it!”

“It is!” he says with a laugh. 

“I highly doubt that.”

“Then you’ve never seen the way my brother looks at you.”

You roll your eyes, “I’m going to take a shower.”

“I’ll be in a moment!”

“Ben won’t let you!”

“He’s not the boss of me! No you would not tackle me to the ground! I am the adult here!”

You snort at the one sided conversation as you make your way into your bedroom. You gather your clothes then head into the bathroom for a moment’s peace. 

About halfway through your shower you decide that you are going to grab dinner and take it to Diego as like a ‘thank you’ for being there last night. He did drive all the way over here in the middle of the night for practically no reason. Everything did end up sorting itself out… Maybe he was mad about being woken up?

You continue to contemplate this as you finish getting ready and head to the local diner. You pick up Diego’s favorite burger and fries as well as your own dinner. You then make your way to the gym where he is training. You walk into the Lion’s Den to see him with a relatively young guy, probably in his twenties, coaching him through his workout. When he sees you he says something to the guy who nods and glances over at you. Diego walks towards you using the towel around his neck to wipe the sweat away from his forehead. 

“(Y/N) what are you doing here?” he asks in clear surprise. 

You hold up the bag of food, “I wanted to say thank you for last night… Eat with me?”

He smiles at you, “Yeah! Let me just finish up with Brandon and I’ll be done okay? Like fifteen minutes?” 

“Yeah, of course! Take your time!”

It doesn’t take long for him to finish up the session and wave you over to the door at the back of the gym. You follow him down a hallway and to what must be his room. 

“Ah… it’s uhh…. Not much…”

“It’s great Diego, the perfect lair,” you say with a wink as you turn to look at him. 

He smiles at you before he leads you down to the small table in the middle of the room. You set the food on the table and begin to pull it from the bag. He walks over a moment later holding mismatched plates and sets them on the table. You distribute the food onto the plates and smile as he sits down across from you. 

“You didn’t have to do this you know…” he says as he looks down at the burger done just the way he likes it. 

You just shrug, “I needed some quiet and I wanted to say thank you for being there for me last night. I don’t want Klaus to know, but I was terrified.”

“I didn’t do anything though.”

“Just you being there was enough. Sometimes it’s nice to know you don’t have to do things by yourself you know?”

“You had Ben, you weren’t by yourself,” he says almost bitterly.

“Ben’s ability to help me is contingent upon Klaus. All it took was Klaus letting go for him to vanish then where would I have been?”

“Fair point.”

The two of you lapse into a silence as you eat your food. 

“You know I’ve got a uhh… match...coming up on Saturday…”

“I’ll- WE’ll be there. I’m excited to see you fight, I’m sure you’re great at it.”

He sends you smirk, “Doll, I’m the BEST at it.”

“Oh I’m sure…”

“You have no idea. Just you wait and see! I’m going to blow your mind.”

“Blow my mind? What exactly are we talking about here?”

“Whatever you want us to be talking about,” he said with a smirk and a wink. 

“You are bad Diego! So bad!”

“Don’t worry Princess… You’ll be calling me Daddy before it’s all over,” he says with a laugh as he leaned back in his chair a cocky smirk on his lips. 

“How did we even get to this?”

“You’re the one who brought it up!”

“Due to your implications, Sir!”

“Sir? I like Daddy better.”

“DIEGO!”

He sends you a heart stopping wink and you just roll your eyes at him. You spend the next couple of hours just joking around with vigilante. You like how easy it is to spend time with Diego, and you can’t help but think to yourself how nice it is to have friends for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


	5. Oh Baby, Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Diego have an impromptu date... and the world ruins it all....

“Come on Klaus! You aren’t going to support your brother?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“I have plans tonight! It’s not my fault that you assumed that I didn’t. By the way! You should wear this!” he says excitedly as he grabs a form fitting low cut dress out of your closet and holds it up.

“To a boxing match? Really?”

“You look Ah-Mazing in this!”

“No… That’s… not what I’m wearing…”

“We both know that Diego is the one you had a crush on and you still do…”

“Oh? WE both know that? Do WE?” you ask as you give him The Look.

“Yes,” he sniffs as he holds the dress out to you.

“I’m not wearing that to a boxing match Klaus.”

“But it will make your…girls look… perky!”

“Perky?”

“Yes! Perky! And Diego loves perky!”

“Ok… Well that’s what push up bras are for…but we are not discussing the state of my boobs and their relation to how to get your brother… I’m wearing this,” you say with finality and pick up a pair of skinny jeans and nice top. You grab your favorite pair of booties off of the floor and walk into the bathroom.

“I’m only trying to help! You really need to get laid!” he yells after you, “She has been a little stressed out lately… Yeah… with the new movie…”

You roll your eyes as you walk into the bathroom and get changed. You fix your hair and freshen up your makeup. When you are done you give yourself a once over in the mirror and walk out of the bathroom and grab your earrings off the counter.

“Don’t you need to get ready?” you ask pointedly as you look at Klaus lying on the couch.

“Umm… I’m not leaving until later…”

“Right…” you say giving him a look and heading off down the hallway.

“You look enough to fu- OUCH! What was that for!”

You laugh lightly as you grab your bag and head out the door.

It doesn’t take long for you to make it to the gym.

When you get there Diego comes jogging up to you in a pair of sweatpants and matching sweatshirt.

“Hey!” he exclaims as he runs up to you, “I’m glad you made it! Where’s Klaus?”

He looks around as if expecting his over excitable brother to pop up out of nowhere, but that, of course, doesn’t happen.

“He had plans tonight that he neglected to mention…”

“Should we be worried?”

“I don’t think so… He’s done really well lately and we have to trust him with himself at some point.”

“True… Well I’m glad you made you it,” he mutters with a soft smile. He shifts on his feet a little and look down at his shoes before he looks back up at you.

You smile sweetly back at him, “Of course! I wouldn’t miss tonight for all the pizza in the city!”

“Really? I would,” he says with a smirk as he pulls you along behind him. You notice a chair up front and he guides you to it.

“We should go for pizza after the fight,” he says as he glances back at you.

“Sounds delicious, count me in!”

He chuckles at your enthusiasm and the two of you talk for a moment before he has to go get ready. You hate being by yourself at events like this, but you have to remember you aren’t by yourself, Diego is here. A few fights in Diego is up. You watch with bated breath as he squares up against his opponent. Your eyes dance over his toned chest and arms, you can’t help but stare up at the handsome man. Maybe Klaus was right, you did have a crush on Diego when you were younger, and just maybe you still do. Not in the fangirl teen heart throb way that you did when you were younger, but in the he’s boyfriend material way. Plus having a conversation with the man helped the situation.

It isn’t long until the fight is over, and when his opponent hits the ground and the referee holds his arm up in victory, he may have sent you a wink with that devilishly handsome smirk. You know his skill level far outweighs most of the boxers here, and you wonder why he hasn’t attempted a boxing career.

He heads off to the locker room and comes back a few minutes later, his hair damp from his shower and his toned chest straining against his black tee shirt. Do you even have a chance tonight?

“You want to stay and a watch the fights or are you ready to eat?” he asks as he approaches you.

“Don’t you need to stay?”

“Nope, I’ve already qualified for next week’s round, so I’m free to head out whenever.”

“Oh… well… I could eat,” you say with a soft smile.

“Let’s go then! I know this great place right around the corner,” he says with a smirk.

It’s a few minutes walk to the pizza place around the corner. The two of you laugh and joke the entire way there.

“So… How did you meet Klaus anyway?” Diego asks around a mouthful of pizza.

You pause for a moment, “I thought he was homeless when I first saw him. He’d been on this all night bing, maybe a few day bing, and I dropped a cliff bar or something trying to avoid him. He called after me to give me the bar back… Here I was on my way back to my place after working a job all night, and this homeless guy wanted to give me the food I dropped back. Well when I touched him I felt and saw everything…”

“Everything?”

“Yeah… everything… He’s had a hard life. There is lots of fear and trauma surrounding him. I wanted to help him because I saw what the world and his powers have done to him. Plus, my power runs on fear and negative emotions, I knew what he had gone through…”

“Fear huh?” he asks regarding you with understanding eyes.

“Sometimes I have a hard time being around certain people because of the influence of my power. I don’t like who I am when that happens.”

“That night…”

“Let’s just say there was a time I could give you a run for your money Mr. Vigilante.”

“Ha… Really?”

“Oh yeah… I used to very much enjoy looking for trouble. I fed off of it actually.”

“I find that hard to believe…. You seem so…sweet.”

“Not if I have a dark alley and a bad idea,” you say with a smirk.

“So….What do you do exactly? To them I mean…”

“Well… I…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he interrupts quickly at seeing the look on your face.

“No, it’s okay… I know what everyone fears with a simple look.”

“Really?” he asks with raised eyebrows.

“Oh yes…”

“Even me?”

“Even you.”

“There’s no way…”

“Throwing knives aren’t your only power…”

He stops, his drink midway to his lips, you see him swallow, “Yeah…”

“It is very sexy though,” you say with a wink and a smirk.

He lets out a laugh and looks down, before looking back up at you from under his lashes.

“You know… I could always teach you how to throw them if you want to?”

“And how many times,” you ask leaning forward on your elbows, your chin coming to rest innocently on your laced fingers, “have you used that to your advantage?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” he says as he leans back in his seat, he puffs his chest out and rests his arms behind his head.

“Of course not…”

“So is that a ‘no?’” he asks innocently.

“Not necessarily…”

“Good. Let’s get out of here then.”

Diego pays for the pizza despite your protests and leads you to a park not too far away. It’s not in the best neighborhood, but neither of you are too worried about that. There are several trees and due to the full moon you can see the outline of a large trunk a few feet away. You aren’t surprised when Diego pulls a knife out of nowhere and hands it to you.

“Where do you even keep those things?” you ask in amazement.

He just shrugs, “You can never be too prepared.”

He stands behind you and instructs you on how to properly hold the knife and your stance. When it’s time for you to give it a shot, he stands directly behind you and presses his chest against your back. His hand comes to grip your hand loosley, adjusting your grip on the handle.

“Are you ready?” he asks huskily in your ear.

“Yes,” you mutter breathlessly.

His arm wraps around your waist to keep you still and he gently guides you through the steps of throwing the knife in your hands.

“And release,” he commands and you let go a moment later.

The knife flies through the air and lands in the tree about 15 feet away.

You smile and turn in his grip before you throw your arms around his neck.

“I did it!” you squeal.

“You did!” he exclaims as he pulls you closer to him.

When you pull back you gaze up into his eyes and after a moment he leans in…

“Oh how cute…” you hear a mocking voice behind you.

You and Diego jerk away from one another and turn around to see about 5 men standing behind you. You feel their bad intentions radiating off of them. You can hear screams of terror and pain painting their mind. Images tomented women and beaten men flash before your eyes and anger runs rampant in your veins.

You feel Diego tense next to you and pull another knife from seemingly nowhere.

“Serious though… Where do you keep them?!” you ask turning to him in confusion.

“I’ll show you later,” he says with a wink and a smirk as he gets into a defensive stance.

“Now guys… we don’t want any trouble….” Diego says holding up his empty hand in a peaceful gesture.

“Well… too bad…” says another guy as he takes a menacing step forward.

You roll your eyes and cross your arms across your chest, you’re already annoyed these assholes ruined your moment and now they are trying to threaten you.

“(Y/N), get behind me!” says Diego as he goes to take a step in front of you.

“That’s sweet…” you purr as you eye the men attempted to intimidate you, “but I don’t take kindly to them interrupting my night.”

“Oh… Did we interrupt your fun?” laughs one, “Maybe we just want to be in on it…”

With a snap of your fingers Cerberus appears behind you.

“Oh no, darling… It’s just getting started…Who wants to go first?” you ask with a wicked grin as their eyes widen in fear and disbelief.

“Tell me… Joey is it?” you watch as they jerk back out of fear as you take a step forward, “How’s your mom? Does she know where you are right now? Wouldn’t she be…disappointed…”

Flashes of a woman in a hospital bed races through your mind. You can see the tubes running down her nose and the wires connected to her. She looks weak and frail and he fears her death. You feel his red hot anger and the joy he gets from watching others suffer like he is suffering. He loves stealing power because he feels he has none.

“You leave my mom out of this you bitch!” yells one of the guys.

‘That’s no excuse,’ echoes in your mind, ‘you don’t get to hurt others because you are hurting.’

You watch as another pulls a switchblade from the pocket of his pants, and a moment later a knife flies through the air and slices his hand open making him drop the blade. Diego has another knife in his hand before the man he grazed even has time to double over in pain.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” Diego mutters dangerously.

“You’re crazy!” yells another guy as he looks at you both with terror.

“Leave innocent people alone and you won’t invite ‘crazy’ into your life.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“Oh nothing… Just don’t expect to sleep peacefully tonight… I know what nightmares keep you all awake in the dark and I haven’t let Cerberus out to play for a while…He’s hungry…”

With a snap of your fingers Cerberus begins to bark and rush towards the men. They all turn and run out of the park with your beloved dog directly behind them.

“How long until he comes back?”

“However long it takes for them to learn their lesson… They had dark intentions for us and I would rather no one else suffer at their hands again.”

“Again?” he asks looking over at you.

“Yes…”You mutter sadly, flashes of a young woman sprawled out beneath them attack your mind. You can hear the pain filled cries of her lover and hear her desperate cries. You feel tears prick the corners of your eyes and you turn away from him.

“Hey… you okay?” he asks with a gentle hand on your shoulder. Still lost in the images you saw in their heads you jerk away from his touch.

“I’m sorry…” you say softly, “you shouldn’t touch me now.”

“Why not?” he asks taking a step toward you again.

“Because while Cerberus feasts on their fears I am at my most powerful and I don’t know if I’ll be able to control my powers right now.’

“What will that do to them?” he asks looking off down the street they had fled down.

“They will relive their fears constantly, until I have decided they have had enough.”

“I see…”

“You think it’s too harsh?” you ask your voice emotionless.

“Do they deserve it?” he asks as he stops you and looks you dead in the eyes.

“Yes,” you say with a finality he can’t argue with.

“Then I trust you.”

You just nod in acknowledgement and continue on down the street. When you get home Diego walks you to your door.

“So I still can’t touch you?” he asks with an innocent face.

“Why?” you ask in confusion.

“Well those idiots from before did interrupt us…”

You look down in embarrassment before you look up at him with a shy smile.

“You’re sad we were interrupted?” you ask sweetly.

“Very sad. So sad that I really wish we could pick up where we left off…”

“I don’t want to hurt you again…”

“It’s a chance I’m willing to take…”

“Diego I-”

The door flies open and standing in the doorway is Klaus, “Where have you been young lady! It’s almost…” he stops and stares up into the sky for a moment lost in thought and you know something is wrong.

“Klaus… What did you do while I was gone?” you feel the heartbreak in your own voice.

He sends you a strange smile, before he holds up a glass with amber liquid in it.

“Nothing…” he says innocently.

He stumbles back into your apartment and hits the floor.

“He’s drunk.”

Diego sighs beside of you, “I’ll put him to bed…”

“Thanks…” you murmur as you follow him into your apartment and shut the door behind him.

“Damnit Klaus…” you groan as you look around your apartment, the place is trashed and over to the right you start when you see a man passed out on your couch.

You huff out of anger and stomp towards the man, you can feel sorrow radiating off of him, but also a numbness.

“Oh… we’re so having a talk in the morning….” you ground out before you stomp into Klaus’s bedroom and almost run directly into Diego.

“There is a man on my couch…”

“What?”

“He’s passed out… a man. A random man on my couch… He’s practically naked…An almost naked man….is passed out. On. My. Couch.”

“Okay… how about… I stay here tonight and we will sort this out in the morning?” he asks as he glances over at the man.

“You think he will give us any problems?” Diego asks eyeing him in annoyance, but also apprehension.

“No,” you say with annoyance before a pair of small green eyes appear in the darkness. A black cat slides out of the shadows and look up at you.

“Can you just… make animals appear from nowhere?”

“I have lots of friends Diego… we’ve only scratched the surface. This is Cleo, by the way, she’s going to keep an eye on our friend here…”

“Great…Umm…”

“Come on… you can sleep in my room…”

“Where?” he asks with the barest hint of excitement.

“The floor, Diego, if you touch me before Cerberus is done you won’t like the results…”

“If I ever see those assholes again I’m punching them…they just keep ruining my night…” he grumbles under his breath as he follows you into the bedroom. 

You try to hide your smile, but you just can’t seem to. Even when everything is going wrong Diego seems to know how to make you feel wanted, and you haven’t felt that in a very long time…”


End file.
